


Concurso de Cosplay

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Comic-Con, Con Artists, Cosplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naruto References, Otaku Eric Cartman, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Roleplaying Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Eles se conheceram em uma convenção, exatamente como aquela, e não existe lugar melhor para colocar seu plano em prática do que o lugar onde tudo começou.Stan e Kenny se inscreveram para participar de um concurso de cosplay durante uma convenção de anime, assim como já haviam participado de tantas outras. Entretanto, dessa vez, o garoto de cabelos escuros tem em mente algo além de ganhar o primeiro lugar.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 4





	Concurso de Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fanfic que eu fiz no ano passado pra um desafio do Spirit Fanfics; resolvi compartilhar aqui porque eu gosto muito de como ela ficou <3
> 
> Postado originalmente em 19/06/2019

Sempre existe algo que nos diverte. Independente da fonte, seja um livro, desenho, anime ou novela, os mais diversos conteúdos de entretenimento estão à nossa disposição, esperando que alguém curioso olhe em sua direção e decida que suas cores, título e sinopse sejam dignos o suficiente para atrair a vontade de saber mais do dono daquele olhar tão inocente, curioso e brilhante.

E da paixão criada dentro de cada fã, cada curioso que estendeu a mão e provou da água de uma fonte de entretenimento, foram criadas as convenções de fã. Eventos diversos que abrangiam grande parte do globo, todos voltados à canalizar o amor e a felicidade dentro de cada um daqueles pares de olhos que resolveram tirar um tempo de seu dia corrido para provar de algo novo. Lá é que a magia acontecia. Pessoas de todos os lugares se reuniam para mostrar seus talentos artísticos com roupas, desenhos, histórias e as mais diversas mercadorias. Tudo um produto de fã para fã.

Foi em uma convenção na Califórnia onde Stan conheceu Kenny. Enquanto ele fazia e vendia cosplays para aqueles que se interessassem em aderir à mesma paixão que ele: interpretar personagens e se entregar de corpo e alma ao palco de competições, Kenny era um artista, cujos desenhos eram muito conhecidos dentro da fandom dos animes, especialmente os tematizados em Naruto e Boku no Hero Academia.

No início, a introdução foi um tanto incômoda. Eric Cartman, um de seus amigos de infância e, na época, namorado de seu melhor amigo, havia o arrastado até a estande de Kenny com o intuito de lhe provar que Sasunaru era melhor que Sasusaku, uma atitude com a qual Stan já estava acostumado, tendo convivido tantos anos com aquele gordo lunático. O loiro, que na ocasião estava usando uma parka laranja, era um incrível artista, com um desenho mais lindo que o anterior, e também um grande amante do casal que o gorducho apoiava - Kenny era seu artista favorito e já havia comprado diversas de suas mercadorias personalizadas.

O artista se revelou uma pessoa muito agradável de conversar, explicando com calma para Stan todos os pontos que valorizavam o casal e as razões para o outro ser, nas palavras de Eric, _uma verdadeira bosta._ Mas, ah, se apenas o moreno pudesse escutar e soubesse debater como uma pessoa normal. No primeiro sinal negativo lançado ao seu casal preferido, ele, indignado, começou a bradar e defender seu casal com unhas e dentes, não só atraindo uma plateia para o cenário que se desenrolava, como também deixando Eric tão irado que os dois começaram a brigar, o que, quando se tratava de fãs, não era nenhuma novidade.

Mais tarde, Stan conseguiu o perfil de Kenny no tumblr para pedir desculpas por arruinarem seu estande e todo seu trabalho, ao que ele aceitou o pedido, mas o criticou por sua falta de maturidade. Casais existiam para trazer diversão ao mundo que tanto amavam, não para causar confusão e dinheiro desperdiçado. Culpado, o moreno aproveitou a atenção que tinha de Kenny e pediu, mais uma vez, que ele lhe contasse os pontos positivos do casal que ele gostava, prometendo que dessa vez ouviria tudo com calma e pensaria duas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa.

Tudo começou por culpa e arrependimento, também por vergonha, mas logo Stan se pegou genuinamente interessado na dinâmica à qual Kenny o estava apresentando. Não era um casal tão ruim assim no fim das contas, e aquele artista realmente produzia fanarts maravilhosas. E, antes mesmo que percebesse, estava vidrado no casal, em especial naquele artista que o havia introduzido à tantas novas cores. Incluindo, futuramente, às de seu coração.

(...)

Em alguns dias, estariam comparecendo à uma convenção de anime que aconteceria em Denver para participar de uma competição de cosplay, além de venderem os produtos de Kenny em sua estande. O moreno estava ansioso, não só por ser a quarta competição anual que ele e o loiro iriam como namorados, mas também pela surpresa que planejou para durante o pequeno teatro. Tudo foi combinado com os coordenadores do evento muitos meses atrás, antes mesmo de Stan começar a ensaiar, e, quanto mais os segundos passavam, mais sua confiança diminuía.

- _Venha comigo. Deixe a vila pra trás e venha descobrir o mundo comigo._ … Não, não está bom! Kyle, eu não consigo fazer isso! Eu vou vomitar no meio de todo mundo! - bradou Stan, saindo do personagem pela décima quinta vez.

Seu amigo, Kyle, que estava o ajudando a ensaiar, cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, cansado.

\- Para de falar besteira, Stan. Estamos planejando isso há três meses! Você vai se sair bem.

Ele queria muito poder concordar com ele, dizer que treinaram o suficiente e que, na hora de subir ao palco e apresentar sua cena ao lado de Kenny, fariam uma apresentação perfeita, mas ele não podia. Não por não estar familiar com palcos ou falta de treino, pois ele tinha muito dos dois, mas por nervosismo, o medo de estragar tudo que ele e os rapazes planejaram por tanto tempo.

Ele não queria ser um desastre. Não queria acabar errando e passar vergonha na frente de todos. Na frente de _Kenny._

\- Não, eu não… - antes que pudesse terminar de rebater, levou as mãos à boca e correu para o banheiro, jogando dentro do vaso sanitário tudo que sobrou desde as últimas três vezes que esteve lá.

Ao dar a descarga, estava realmente considerando amarelar. Aquele era para ser seu momento perfeito; a hora perfeita no local perfeito, mas, se ele não conseguia nem dizer as falas corretamente, que dirá seguir com o ato. Talvez não fizesse tão mal esperar um pouco mais. Afinal, Kenny não ia fugir, não é?

Não, o que ele estava dizendo?! Ele _precisava_ fazer isso funcionar. Seja para finalmente cumprir o que ele desejou durante vários anos, seja para escapar dos berros que Eric daria ao descobrir que o plano que estavam fazendo há cerca de três meses foi desperdiçado. Ele tinha que fazer isso. _Tinha_ que fazer! Todos estavam contando com ele, e ele precisava mostrar à todos naquela convenção o quão incríveis ele e Kenny eram atuando e interpretando personagens. Com certeza ficariam impressionados com a grandiosidade do evento que planejaram. Não podia desistir agora! Devia isso ao loiro também.

\- Cara, você tá bem? É a terceira vez que você vomita…

\- Vamos de novo. - interrompeu o moreno, indo até a pia para lavar a boca. - Eu preciso conseguir, Kyle. Vamos ensaiar de novo.

Pelo resto da tarde, ficaram repetindo as falas de novo, de novo e de novo, até as palavras começarem a parecer estampadas na testa de Stan. A cada repetição, sentia-se mais confiante, mais determinado. Lembrou-se da razão de aquilo tudo valer a pena. E seria a maior competição da qual participou, não pelo número de concorrentes ou o tamanho do evento, mas, sim, devido à magnitude que aquilo tudo representava em sua vida.

No momento em que estavam terminando a cena, dessa vez com um pouco mais de sucesso, a porta do apartamento fez um “click”, indicando sua abertura.

\- Stan, voltei! - gritou Kenny da entrada, fechando a mesma com o pé enquanto carregava as compras. Ao ouvir a voz de seu namorado, o moreno saiu do personagem e foi até a sala para cumprimentá-lo, selando seus lábios em um rápido, mas profundo, beijo. - Como foram os ensaios?

\- Foram muito bem. - disse Stan. Não era exatamente mentira, apenas parcialmente verdade. - Tenho certeza de que vamos dar um show amanhã. Vamos mostrar para aqueles caras o que é atuar de verdade.

Kenny sorriu, o entusiasmo de Stan o contagiando completamente. Esse foi um dos fatores a influenciá-lo a começar a fazer cosplay. Stan sempre falava de sua experiência como cosplayer com tanta paixão que ficava difícil não querer experimentar. E ele resolveu dar uma chance. E podia dizer, com certeza, depois desses anos em que participavam de concursos juntos, que não se arrependera, por mais que já não tivesse mais tanto tempo disponível para trabalhar em suas fanarts e projetos.

\- Com certeza, cara.

Kyle tomou a troca de chamegos e conversas paralelas entre o casal como sua deixa para ir embora. Despediu-se rapidamente dos dois e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando-os finalmente sozinhos. No fim, sua ausência sequer foi notada, pois o casal já estava completamente perdido na troca de olhares entre azul e preto. Beijos curtos e eufóricos eram distribuídos a cada canto de seus lábios, apenas um leve petisco para atiçar o apetite que Stan e Kenny tinham um pelo outro.

Protegidos por quatro paredes, nenhum dos dois se segurou em entregar-se de corpo e alma ao outro, esquecendo completamente do mundo lá fora e perdendo a consciência entre os lençóis brancos e a sensação que engoliu seus corpos por inteiro.

(...)

A convenção, como em todas as vezes que Stan aguardava ansiosamente por uma, chegou mais rápido do que qualquer um podia prever. O tempo pareceu voar mais rápido que os objetos cortantes quando Kyle e Eric entravam numa briga. O ginásio onde tudo aconteceria era enorme, e os garotos passaram horas e horas vagando pelas estandes, barracas de comida e tirando foto com outros cosplayers e fãs. Tudo era muito bem decorado e organizado, mas as fantasias e objetos à venda eram das mais diversas fandoms, podendo ir de animes como Boku no Hero à filmes como Star Wars. Era uma das coisas que mais chamava a atenção do moreno nesses eventos; como não era algo exclusivo para fãs de anime, embora esses superassem os demais em grande número. Embora ele preferisse que esse pessoal tivesse um lugar próprio para deixarem suas coisas de nerds rejeitados pela sociedade, seu namorado vivia insistindo para que ele não fosse chato e deixasse as pessoas se divertirem da forma que quisesse, afinal, muitos fãs de anime também gostavam de séries e filmes, então ele começou a deixar esses detalhes de lado e focar naquilo que era importante: o concurso de cosplay.

Stan e Kenny, já trajados, respectivamente, como Sasuke e Naruto, estavam esperando que alguém tomasse o microfone e subisse no palco para anunciar o começo da competição. E, enquanto isso, o loiro cuidava de alguns retoques em sua maquiagem, ao mesmo tempo que Eric dava um sermão no moreno.

\- Não vai estragar o meu ship, Marsh. - disse ele, usando seu tom de ameaça. Aquela devia ser a terceira vez que ele falava exatamente a mesma coisa desde o momento em que o relógio anunciou quatro horas, marcando apenas alguns minutos para antes do concurso começar.

Stan aprendeu muito cedo que Eric levava seus casais muito a sério - como se a surra que tomou no dia que conheceu seu futuro namorado não fosse lição suficiente -, então resolveu acatar o conselho de Kyle: não contrariar.

\- Eu já disse que não vou estragar nada, Cartman. Eu tenho tudo perfeitamente sob controle. - assegurou, ajeitando a franja da peruca atrás da orelha, expondo sua lente de contato com a figura do Rinnegan.

Eric estreitou o olhar e cruzou os braços.

\- Acho bom mesmo.

\- Cartman, dá pra parar de ameaçar o Stan e me ajudar a consertar a porra da maquiagem do Kenny? - bradou o ruivo, batendo o pé no chão e apertando os pincéis de rosto entre os dedos.

Sob as ameaças do marido, o gorducho correu em sua direção, ignorando completamente a existência de Stan. O moreno não julgava o nervosismo e a pressa de Eric ao fazê-lo, pois Kyle era bem assustador quando estava bravo de verdade, e, também, quanto mais atenção dessem aos detalhes para ambos os cosplays, maiores eram as chances de lavarem o chão com a cara dos outros concorrentes.

Enquanto seus amigos ajeitavam os últimos detalhes da maquiagem de seu namorado, os olhos de Stan vagaram para o palco, sua mente mudando completamente o foco. Ainda se recordava da primeira competição de cosplay que participou ao lado de Kenny, cuja experiência no assunto era quase zero. Mas o que contava - na maioria dos casos - não era atuação ou algo do tipo, era a qualidade da roupa e o quanto eles se pareciam com o personagem que interpretavam. E Stan podia dizer, com toda a segurança do mundo, que suas vestimentas davam de dez a zero na maioria dos outros competidores. Eles não entendiam nada dos personagens que diziam amar. Não pegavam o espírito da coisa. Kenny podia ser um zero à esquerda em questão de interpretação na época, mas, estando sob o olhar meticuloso, habilidoso e capacitado de Marsh, nunca teve uma única costura fora do lugar. Não era de se admirar que eles haviam ganhado tantos concursos desde que começaram a sair juntos.

No início, Kenny havia sido um tanto hesitante quanto a se juntar à ele em suas aventuras para criar o cosplay perfeito, mas, com um pouco de insistência, acabou cedendo. Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas Stan conseguiu convencê-lo de que ele seria um perfeito cosplayer de Naruto, que era a fandom e o personagem que ele mais amava. E estava certíssimo. Cabelo bagunçado, olhos azuis cintilantes, sorriso apaixonante, Kenny era tão perfeito que tudo que tiveram que fazer para ingressá-lo no papel era aprofundar sua conexão com o personagem e encontrar roupas que lhe servissem.

Até hoje, Stan agradecia muito por seu namorado ter concordado em ser seu parceiro de cosplay, pois agora não só tinha mais chance de ganhar todos os concursos, mas também podiam passar mais tempo juntos. Já estavam ficando até conhecidos nas profundezas do tumblr como alguns dos melhores cosplayers das convenções que participaram. E o show que dariam hoje aumentaria ainda mais sua popularidade e a admiração de seus colegas fanáticos por animações 2D.

\- Prontinho. - anunciou Eric, sorrindo para sua obra prima. - Nosso Naruto já está pronto para subir no palco ao lado de seu Sasuke!

No momento que Stan virou o olhar na direção de Kenny, seu coração deu um mortal em seu peito. Ele estava simplesmente incrível. Os cabelos loiros, umedecidos com gel para conseguir o formato perfeito do cabelo do personagem, pareciam apenas ressaltar o brilho exuberante de seus olhos azuis, cristalinos como a água mais limpa dos quatro cantos da terra. O sorriso confiante em seus lábios rosados era de parar o trânsito, reluzente como sol e mais do que mil estrelas, sempre com o poder de fazer o moreno amá-lo ainda mais, não importa quantas horas ele já tenha passado admirando-o. Os riscos em suas bochechas, assemelhando-se à bigodes de gato, só deixavam-no com mais vontade de tomar-lhe o rosto com a palma da mão e beijar seus lábios até os dois ficarem sem qualquer resquício de oxigênio em seus pulmões.

\- V-você tá incrível, Kenny. - é claro que ele já sabia que ele estava incrível, a roupa não mudou desde que chegaram ao local, mas, cada vez que seus olhos o encontravam e sua mente divagava para o plano que colocaria em prática quando subissem no palco, ele não conseguia evitar de sentir como se fosse a primeira vez que colocava os olhos nele. Não escondia como achava Kenny atraente. Seu corpo, seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu sorriso, tudo em si era perfeito, e, junto de sua personalidade radiante e seu jeito divertido, Stan podia muito bem dizer que foi o ganhador da loteria.

\- Valeu. - respondeu o loiro, coçando a nuca.

Por um segundo, os dois esqueceram que não estavam sozinhos, e acabaram criando uma cena um tanto desconfortável para Kyle. Eric, no entanto, era uma exceção, já que seu sorriso de orelha à orelha e as mãos juntas em frente à boca indicavam que estava mais do que satisfeito em ver o casal interagindo. Se ele estava feliz por Stan e Kenny ou se não via nada além de Naruto e Sasuke, não conseguiam dizer.

\- Ai meu Deus, eles são tão fofos. - o gorducho murmurou, seus olhos cheios d’água.

Interrompendo o momento romântico, uma voz no microfone anunciou o início da competição, e diversos participantes, além da própria plateia que se formava, comemorou com gritos e gestos de mão.

Um a um, os cosplayers subiram ao palco, cada um expondo sua roupa, fazendo algo característico do personagem que interpretavam e retornavam para onde vieram. E a cada passo que davam em direção ao palco, Stan sentia uma mistura de confiança e nervosismo se acumulando em seu estômago. Por um lado, faltavam diversos detalhes na maioria dos cosplays, ou eram de personagens sem graça, o que aumentava ainda mais sua confiança para sair dali com o primeiro lugar. Entretanto, por outro lado, a hora de ele e Kenny subirem e se exporem ao público estava se aproximando, e ele podia sentir o estômago revirar e remexer, além de sua garganta se contrair, aquela familiar sensação de que colocaria o almoço pra fora. E, o que era pior, precisava disfarçar aquela maldita sensação, escondê-la dos olhos de seus adversários e amigos, além de seu próprio namorado, pois nunca tinha Stan reagido assim durante um concurso em que participou.

Suas mãos estavam frias e suadas e o rosto padecia, revelando mais e mais de sua condição. Apenas admitiu para si mesmo que estava começando a entrar em desespero quando sua respiração começou a acelerar e os batimentos cardíacos a ecoar em seus ouvidos. Precisava se distrair, rápido.

Em um ato de desespero, grudou sua mão na do namorado, apertando a palma contra a sua e focando na sensação de maciez que a mesma tinha. Para sua surpresa, o contato foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade, além de um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios de Kenny. Aparentemente, ele não era o único que estava nervoso.

O choque entre seus olhares foi interrompido, no entanto, quando o apresentador anunciou a vez deles no microfone.

Com a respiração trêmula, apertaram as mãos uma última vez antes de se separarem e se colocarem em posição para fazer a apresentação.

Kenny, ou melhor, Naruto, foi o primeiro a entrar, suas roupas simplórias destacando-se do pano preto que cobria o fundo do palco. Parou ao chegar perto da extremidade do palco, onde, dentro do anime, o personagem estaria encostado em uma árvore, esperando por seu rival.

Em seguida, entrou Sasuke, o preto de seus cabelos e capa longa quase desaparecendo, um perfeito contrate com a blusa branca de mangas longas e a aparência naturalmente colorida de seu namorado. O moreno parou de andar alguns passos longe de Naruto e colocou o melhor olhar enigmático em seu rosto, da mesma forma que o personagem, tipicamente inexpressivo, usava.

\- _Não achei que você viria se despedir de mim._ \- a voz de Stan soava ríspida e grave, bem diferente de seu tom natural. Embora ele não fosse o melhor dentre os que já haviam subido naquele palco, a forma como posicionava o corpo e moldava a voz era muito convincente. Tinha que ser, afinal, já fazia isso desde seus quinze anos, o mínimo que precisava era conhecer o personagem que interpretava.

Kenny, encarnando a expressão exata que o protagonista usou na cena, virou o corpo de frente para Stan.

\- _Aqui._ \- disse com a voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo que grosseira, como alguém que quer terminar uma conversa rapidamente, e estendeu a bandana com o símbolo de Konoha riscado para o moreno.

Stan fitou o objeto com um certo desdém em seu olhar, misturado com traços de surpresa e espanto, tudo escondido atrás de uma expressão neutra e postura ereta.

 _\- Você guardou isto?_ \- a neutralidade começou a se misturar com o espanto de ver o objeto depois de tantos anos. Aquilo que representava sua lealdade àquele lugar que tanto o fez sofrer, e, logo mais, um símbolo de sua deserção. Ao menos, para o personagem.

 _\- Estou devolvendo isto._ \- disse ele, confiante. Kenny fazia um bom Naruto, embora suas vozes fossem muito diferentes e criassem um certo corta-clima. Mas, para quem treinou tanto quanto o próprio Stan, não estava nada mal.

O moreno ergueu o olhar para sua contraparte, seu Naruto, e repassou o monólogo interno de Sasuke em sua mente, tentando sentir o máximo do espírito de seu personagem para interpretá-lo da maneira perfeita.

Entretanto, essa não era mais a hora de ser o Sasuke.

\- Eu não quero isso.

A resposta fora do script chocou todos os fãs que conheciam aquela cena de cor e salteado, incluindo o próprio Kenny, que ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer com a bandana em mãos. Os olhos azuis percorreram o palco e todos em sua volta, desesperados por algum tipo de resposta, mas não recebeu nenhuma.

O verdadeiro susto veio quando Stan franziu o cenho e arrebatou o objeto de metal de suas mãos, lançando-o sem precisão para um canto aleatório do palco. A esse ponto, Kenny já não sabia mais o que pensar. Suor escorria de sua testa, deslizando pelos cabelos loiros até seu queixo. Seu corpo não se mexia, travado por aquela súbita mudança de cenário. Quase pulou ao sentir as mãos geladas de Stan tomarem as suas, os músculos contraindo-se com força como para não deixá-lo escapar.

\- Tudo que eu quero é você. - disse ele, e Kenny sabia que ele não estava mais posando como personagem.

\- S… - ainda em choque pela mudança, a língua não mexia para formar a palavra que procurava. Ao invés disso, travou para permitir que os olhos seguissem a mão esquerda de Stan, que se revelava de trás da capa negra que trajava em seus ombros e expunha uma caixinha de veludo preta presa entre seus dedos.

O refrão de “Pino to Ameri”, a ending desse arco do anime, tocava alto no fundo, mas não o bastante para impedi-lo de ouvir as próximas palavras de Stan, estas que ecoaram em seus ouvidos mais alto do que qualquer grito jamais o fez.

\- Case comigo.

O pedido ressoou nos ouvidos de Kenny como um gongo. Ele não falava como Sasuke, não falava como o personagem. Ele falava como Stan Marsh, em sua mais pura e sincera forma. E queria que Kenny se casasse com ele.

A audiência arfou e várias pessoas gritaram de surpresa, algumas fangirls identificáveis gritando com o pedido surpresa. Raros eram os eventos em que situações desse tipo aconteciam; em que alguém tomava coragem de subir ao palco e submeter sua imagem pública aos olhos julgadores de tantos fãs diferentes, de história diferentes e olhares diferentes, alguns menos abrangentes que outros, mas, sempre que aconteciam, eram uma surpresa para todos ali, um sentimento diferente do qual já estavam acostumados. Um perfeito _plot twist._

Já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a água escorrendo por sua bochecha, borrando a maquiagem, os lábios de Kenny se curvaram em um sorriso branco e, as palavras completamente travadas em sua garganta, assentiu com a cabeça, deixando as emoções lavarem seu coração e levarem a fachada do personagem para longe.

Um sorriso também se curvou nos lábios de Stan, que, pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, saiu do personagem para usar as duas mãos para colocar o anel de brilhantes no dedo anelar de seu futuro marido.

Ao selarem seu amor e o comprometimento com um beijo apaixonado, a audiência foi à loucura. Os gritos ensurdecedores ressoaram por todo o ginásio como uma multidão desesperada, mas nada além de felicidade era perceptível naquele palco, acompanhado pelos doces toques da melodia e o som majestoso da voz do cantor.

\- YES!!! - ouviram Eric gritar da multidão o som parecendo um zumbido de dentro da bolha em que estavam, na qual existiam apenas azul e laranja.

A música se encerrou dramaticamente, anunciando o fim do teatro de Stan e Kenny, que deixaram o palco de mãos dadas e sorrisos de orelha à orelha, ainda acompanhados pelos gritos e a alegria da multidão. Assim que desceram, foram recebidos por Eric e Kyle, que não fizeram esforço para esconder o quanto estavam felizes com o pedido e os novos noivos.

\- Ai meu Deus… FOI PERFEITO! Foi como se o Naruto e o Sasuke estivessem bem ali… Falando… Dentro do anime… Kyle, me segura, acho que vou desmaiar. - dramatizou o gorducho, grudando no braço do ruivo sem tirar o olhar do palco. Ao menos, _um_ deles estava feliz pelo casal de carne e osso ao invés de pelo próprio casal fictício.

\- Para de ser dramático, Cartman. - reclamou o ruivo, deixando de se importar tanto com a atitude infantil do marido em favor de ficar feliz pelo casal. Aquele era um dia especial, afinal.

Stan e Kenny, sem dar importância à trocar de roupa ou aproveitar o resto do dia na convenção, mantiveram os corpos próximos e os olhares um no outro, como se estivessem presos em um verdadeiro _genjutsu._ O resto do dia seguiu assim: troca de olhares apaixonados, chamegos e beijinhos e mãos entrelaçadas, nenhum dos dois dando bola para a opinião das pessoas que os viam assim, completamente perdidos um no outro - e com a ocasional ida ao banheiro por parte de Stan. Não que elas se importassem de qualquer forma, pois todos viram o show que foi o pedido de casamento e seu resultado.

Grande parte da plateia ficou chocada, no entanto, quando foi anunciado que, embora tendo uma performance perfeita e aclamada pelo público presente, o casal não havia ganhado o primeiro, mas o segundo lugar. Aparentemente, alguns dos jurados não gostaram da quebra de personagem e outros claramente eram tendenciosos em favor de outros cosplayers.

Contudo, Stan não se estressou tanto quanto ele achou que ia se estressar. É óbvio que estava decepcionado com o resultado, mesmo que ele tenha ficado entre os 3 primeiros colocados, mas por um motivo - cujo nome é Kenny -, ele conseguiu ficar bem menos irritado do que ficaria se estivesse em um dia normal. Afinal, havia ganhado o que mais queria: a mão de seu namorado em casamento. Era o que vinha planejando há tantos meses, e finalmente conseguiu fazer dar certo. Ele não deixaria que aqueles, em suas palavras, “retardados, incompetentes e imaturos” jurados tirassem sua dignidade e sua paciência; não desceria ao nível deles.

Eric, por outro lado, não deixou a votação injusta passar barato, e teve a _brilhante_ ideia de ter um ataque de raiva no meio da convenção toda, acabando por colocar fogo no palco e deixar mais de quatro pessoas, que, coincidentemente, eram juradas, feridas.

Passaria um _longo_ tempo até o grupo poder participar de concursos de cosplay novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Se essa fanfic recebesse kudos eu ficaria tããããão feliz


End file.
